The Rooftop by Moonlight
by VRWC
Summary: At the end of Queen Bebe we saw Kim and Rufus dancing.  But what about Ron and Bonnie?  A oneshot of what might have happened with some hints of RonBon.  Not a prequel to Shocked.


The Rooftop by Moonlight

Disclaimer: I have never, do not, and likely will never own Kim Possible. I hang on to hope of changing that last one.

Ron watched as Bonnie ran out of the gym with her frizzed mass of hair trailing behind her. He was probably one of the few people in the gym who wasn't laughing at the fleeing brunette. Kim would probably feel bad about this when he told her after she managed to get those shoes off, it wasn't like it was really her fault. The last time Ron had asked Wade to get a fix on his best friend she had managed to stop herself in St. Louis, maybe she'd gotten ribs.

Ron looked back to where Bonnie had just run out of the gym and noticed that no one was following the rather distraught young woman. Looking around he saw that Tara looked like she wanted nothing more than to dash off after her best friend but Barkin had cornered her and looked to be interrogating her about why Bonnie had run off. None of the brunettes other 'friends' seemed to be lifting a finger to help her and so Ron decided that it was plainly up to him to go and see to it that Bonnie was fine.

Grabbing his sport coat off a chair Ron slipped unnoticed out the door and peered down the dark hall trying to think where Bonnie would run off to. Sighing he realized that he didn't have much any idea where Bonnie would run off to. Kim he could have listed off her top 5 places to run to, how long it would take to get there, and what would make her run to each of those places. But not Bonnie, his best friends rival remained largely unknown to Ron, not least because the two exchanged barbs more often than anything.

Bonnie slumped down into her chair on the roof over the gym, she and Tara had snuck a pair of lawn chairs up here their freshman year and it had been their place at school to just hang out ever since. The small patch of roof was inconspicuous, as was the door leading up the stair to it, meaning that it was the perfect spot to get away from everything. Something that she needed a great deal right now, all her 'friends' had certainly done a great job standing up for her when Ms. Perfect ran through the gym at however fast she was going and ruined her hair, not to mention making her spill the punch she'd been holding ruining her dress.

Even when she'd managed to bring Smashmouth to play for the dance, Kim still managed to pull one over on her, everyone would be talking about how Bonnie ruined her dress and ran out in tears rather than how she'd gotten a chart topping band to play for free. The only thing that wasn't totally horrible about the night was that at least Tara hadn't been laughing at her, but Mr. Barkin looked like he was about to start grilling Tara for why she'd run out of the gym so Bonnie would be pulling herself through the night without her best friend.

Silently cursing, Bonnie looked up at the full moon, had Tara managed to get away from Barkin she would have already gotten up here, the two would have simply driven back to one of their houses and finished off the night with Ben&Jerry. But that was clearly not to be, Bonnie blinked back tears as she once again wanted to scream to the heavens demanding to know why even in her moment of triumph Kim had to show her up. Was it too much for one girl to ask to get something good without having it taken away or having to pay such a steep price for it?

Ron opened the door into yet another empty classroom, he hadn't expected to find Bonnie in here, it was just as silent as all the others he'd looked in, but he was getting rather aggravated at just how many places there were in this school that Bonnie was not. He was almost ready to think that she had taken refuge in the girl's locker room, but then discarded the idea. Not only were the hall doors to both locker rooms locked, and Bonnie couldn't pick locks to his knowledge, but running out the front doors of the gym wasn't nearly as fast, both rooms had direct access to the gym.

Checking still more rooms Ron really wished he had Rufus with him right now, the little guy had a talent for finding people that was not to be mocked. Of course that left unasked what Rufus would think of being asked to find Bonnie, the naked mole rat seemed to share Kim's far more visceral dislike of the brunette than Ron's business as usual animosity towards her. Still, even not knowing what made his two best friends dislike Bonnie personally as opposed to simply being obligated to maintain somewhat frosty relations Ron really could have used their help right now.

Checking the last classroom in the entire school, Ron slumped down against the lockers lining the hall. Where the heck was Bonnie, he was starting to get more than a bit worried that she might have done something stupid. He never would have thought her the type to do anything like that, and he wouldn't have cared that much about his own looks being insulted. But he wasn't Bonnie and he didn't really know her that well so who was he to say she might not take that laughter much more seriously than he would have.

Tara wanted out of the gym, really wanted out, wanted out like ready to bolt around Mr. Barkin, her chemistry teacher, math teacher, and the PE teacher. They all seemed to think that Bonnie was on the verge of doing something really stupid, Tara knew that Bonnie just needed to get out of the gym and everyone in it. As soon as she could get herself away from all the teachers and their increasing hysteria she and Bonnie would simply waste the rest of the night away with a quart of chocolate ice cream. Low fat of course, a woman had to watch what she ate.

The only thing that was keeping Tara from bolting right now in fact, was that she'd seen Ron go running off after Bonnie. If she couldn't comfort her best friend right now she'd rather have no one else doing it. He may have been Kim's best friend and Kim and Bonnie may have mixed like oil and water, but Ron and her were similar enough that she felt no one else was even remotely suited to the task. The only snag in that was if Bonnie couldn't get over extending her rather extreme dislike of Kim to Ron, or the fact that he was so low on the food chain. But since Ron was the only one who could find her, and that would take him some time, Tara figured she could take the time to get out of this without detention.

Or she decided, murder charges. Having to explain to the school psychologist, who had apparently come back to the school just for this talk, that Bonnie getting Smashmouth to play for the dance was not a desperate cry for attention. Tara really wanted to sneak up and see how Ron was going to pacify Bonnie, or at least try to. Bonnie had seemed really out of it when she went running out the door and hero though he might be, Ron was a man and could therefore be incredibly dense when it came to women. And that was talking about Kim, who he'd had years and years to figure out, Tara really wanted to see Ron tripping his way through the dark with Bonnie.

Ron tugged the knot of his tie down, the pesky thing could have fooled him that it was doubling as a noose. He idly peered into the windows of deserted classrooms, not that he was expecting to find anything since he'd already checked every room in the entire school. That included even all the locked ones and unless Bonnie's episode with the bebe's had endowed her with some rather professional lock picking skills there was no way she should have been in one of those. It was a miracle enough that he hadn't set off any alarms with the hasty and in retrospect downright sloppy jobs he'd done on the school's locks.

And, he figured, Tara had by now almost certainly extracted herself from Barkin and the rest of his fancy degree squad and had found Bonnie wherever she was. And Tara was infinitely more qualified to deal with Bonnie on any given day, much less when the brunette was in such a temper. Deciding all that Ron thought he'd simply be better off going back to the gym and the dance, it wasn't every day that Smashmouth played at your high school, even rarer that they would play for free. And when he'd left the snack table was far from empty, a tragic situation he intended to fix.

The only place in the entire school he hadn't checked was the roof, and he knew Bonnie couldn't be up there, he'd picked the lock to the door and the undisturbed mass of spider webs had freaked him out quite good but it had also told him that Bonnie hadn't been up those stairs. Unless he was missing some secret passage up to some part of the roof that he didn't know existed Bonnie had already driven home or she had gone back to the gym to face down the crowd. Walking by the locker rooms Ron decided to grab some water from the fountain, leaning down he was about to press the button when he noticed a door, one he'd never seen before, one reading 'Roof Access.' Apparently there was one place he hadn't checked, walking up the remarkably clean stairs, Ron silently walked out onto what was more a landing than a real part of the roof. But standing at the railing was Bonnie, staring forlornly up at the moon, as he looked he couldn't help notice her shiver from the cold.

Try as she might Bonnie was unable to hold back a slight shiver from the cold. She hadn't counted on standing outside at night in just her dress and so she found herself rather unprepared for the cool night. Just as she was about to shiver again, Bonnie was surprised as someone draped a coat over her shoulder, the warmth was welcome but Bonnie couldn't imagine who would have followed her up here, Tara didn't have a sport coat and she had been cornered by teachers as Bonnie ran out. Turning around with a grateful thanks and a scathing remark each ready to fly, Bonnie felt all those words die as she ended up facing none other than Ron Stoppable.

As they stood there in complete silence Bonnie couldn't help but wonder two things. Why was it that she was less surprised than she ought to have been that it was him of all people who had found her, and since when had he grown taller than her? She tried several times to speak, both the grateful thanks and the scathing remark, but every time she opened her mouth it seemed that speech deserted her. In the end she surprised them both by hugging him and silently letting her tears flow. Of course being herself it wasn't long before Bonnie got herself back under control and she was simply standing there with her arms around someone she never thought she'd be in this position with.

Before long Bonnie actually started to feel comfortable there, Ron was surprisingly muscular and under the full moon and with slow songs softly sounding from the gym Bonnie felt something she hadn't felt since she was a little girl, safe and content. The only real regret she had was that she knew she'd never let anyone else, perhaps not even Tara, know about this for fear of the food chain. But that didn't mean she couldn't get everything she had out of being alone of a rooftop under the moonlight with what were now songs for couples playing in the background.

Tara wanted to dance for joy, she'd finally convinced all the assembled bigwigs and self-important degree toting professionals that Bonnie was not out to do harm to anyone, that she wasn't desperately seeking attention, and that Tara didn't need to be interrogated anymore. Feeling more than a bit self-satisfied, the blonde decided to continue her winning streak and marched out of the gym almost strutting. Quickly walking to the out of the way door that led to her and Bonnie's hideout, Tara started quietly climbing the stairs, if Bonnie was a bit distracted she didn't want to interrupt her.

Seeing the door to the roof was open Tara mounted the last stair with a greeting that died in her throat at the sight in front of her. In the little space open on the roof Ron and Bonnie were silently dancing to the slow songs coming up from the gym. If she'd had a camera Tara decided that she wouldn't have used it. The moon and apparently her were to be the only witnesses of this act. Smiling to herself Tara silently ducked back into the shadows to watch the two, Ron had certainly come up with an interesting way to deal with the no longer irate Bonnie.

Ron had had several things he'd thought he'd say to try and calm down Bonnie when he found her. But he was rather pleasantly surprised and not at all let down that he hadn't used a one of them. Dancing with Bonnie had been at the bottom of things he'd expected to do at this dance, not that he was complaining, this sure beat his adventure in the closet last year. Not only was he not complaining, Ron was downright happy here, Bonnie seemed to float along in his arms and the gentle swaying the two of them were doing seemed to come naturally. Feeling his impromptu partner rest her head on his shoulder Ron decided he'd be completely fine with spending the rest of the night right here.

Bonnie let her head rest on Ron's shoulder in complete and utter comfort. She'd danced with any number of guys because they fit together socially, but she'd never tried dancing with one where she simply fit perfectly in his arms. She had to admit that the feeling was much nicer than dancing with some other social high up simply because it was expected. And she was finding herself pleasantly surprised by Ron tonight, Bonnie had expected him to be tripping all over himself, but he was not only leading the dance, he was doing it with what Bonnie could only call panache.

Ron had come to a decision, not anything life changing he thought as he gently spun Bonnie before bringing them back into a more sedate dance. Ron had decided that perhaps he didn't need to tell Kim about this particular adventure. He did have his own life and it wasn't like Kim knew EVERYTHING about him, she didn't know about Yamanouchi for one, and this was far less important than that. Plus this was likely as close as he'd ever get to really dancing with a girl for the sake of dancing and he'd rather not have the memories under the shadow of Kim and Bonnie's rivalry. Certainly he didn't want to have to tell Kim that Bonnie might actually be a better dance partner than her.

Bonnie let out a happy sigh as the last note of the last song was played, this was far and away the best school dance she'd ever been to. She would have to think long and hard reevaluating her opinion of one Ron Stoppable, he'd proven tonight that he was far deeper than Bonnie had ever given him credit for. And Kim managed to stay popular with him as her friend, why couldn't Bonnie do the same. Leaning up on her toes, Bonnie kissed him on the cheek and then with the silent understanding that what had gone on that night would stay between the two Bonnie walked down the stairs back into the school.

Tara waited quietly by the door to the roof, when the last song had ended she'd made a quiet and hasty exit, deciding that whatever happened then should be between Ron, Bonnie and no one else. About a minute after the last song finished the door opened and Tara watched Bonnie walk out in a sort of daze. Smiling at her friend Tara watched as Bonnie finally noticed she was there and the look of surprise on her friends face was priceless.

"Hey," Tara said, breaking a rather long silence, "I was just about to go up there and check on you, what'd you end up doing the whole night?"

Bonnie just smiled mysteriously, "Oh nothing much, just the rooftop by moonlight. Now let's get out of here, there's a quart of ice cream at my house with our names on it."

AN: It's pretty sad that my 'vacation' from writing lasted exactly a week, but I was watching Avatar, yes I still consider it good at 20, and my muse told me to write so I did. On to the story then, if you want to know what music this should be read to, well I had everything from Train to AC/DC playing, so just imagine whatever you want. A bit of a grander scale announcement, I've decided my next big story will be the Ron/Bon one, it's just coming together so much better in my head. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, more are likely to come on an intermittent basis till I defeat the LSAT in glorious battle!


End file.
